


晚霞

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito, Droite/Gauche (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 1





	晚霞

晚霞

|原作：游戏王zexal；  
|弃权，角色和原作都不属于我；  
|左膀+右臂视角；Christopher Arclight（Ⅴ）/天城快斗。请根据个人情况选择是否阅读。

*涉及到系列文前篇内容（本篇时间线为《海平线上的积雨云》之后），主要剧情上不影响阅读，但细节信息存在单篇不全的可能性。所在系列文会在篇幅后列出，如有需要，可自选查阅。

01

你这反应来得……实在有点晚。快斗抱着胳膊靠在门框上，很想对着克里斯的背影把这句话说出口。

从港口送别左膀右臂回来，已两个多小时。快斗在这两个多小时中，在克里斯名下的小公寓里，察觉了房间里的年长者正在后知后觉的吃“天城快斗身边有过暗恋者”这件事的醋。

阿克雷德家长子现在正在背对着他给两个人泡茶。茶叶比上午泡茶时放得少四分之三，水温则高过往常，一切都按照过午后的饮茶需求被仔细调整。快斗没有漏掉银发男人动作一如往常的熟练精准之余，选茶叶和杯子时多了些少见的磨磨蹭蹭。

他也注意到了快斗发现了他的情绪变化。他时不时看向快斗，眼神里带着一些细腻又复杂的情绪。漂亮的白色大猫咪对主人曾和其他猫咪共处一室的事有了点小不满，而他并不想发脾气，于是就这么频频回头中用轻微不赞成的目光看向属于自己的人类，却只不停轻摆尾巴，而不是出声撒娇来讨要安抚——克里斯现在像极了闹小脾气的温柔猫，快斗在心里边欣赏这少见的情景边想着。

克里斯还从吃过他的醋。从快斗所见。

他们认识至今，似乎都是快斗自己在明里暗里的在意对方的人际关系。克里斯从少年时期起就外貌出众，快斗师从银发少年时，就断断续续听到过茶水间闲谈中，各式各样关于自己老师的欣赏与幻想。

言谈的内容并不过于露骨，但是其中暧昧的语调配上各种精致华美的形容词，不难让青春期的男孩子读懂对方的画外音。机构内管理严格，克里斯尽管漂亮得像颗在红丝绒发光的蓝宝石，也不会真的有人敢去触碰。但不会发生的幻想，却会悄然间鼓动人们将其演变得放纵，于是克里斯藏在衣物下的手腕和腰，他的气息和嘴唇，长发与床单的褶皱，都隐晦的在言谈间染上旖旎的色泽——谈论者们并不十分在意流言是否非分，毕竟这个少年已再没有身在最高研究组的父亲能提供庇护。

快斗当时生了闷气。他尊敬的老师被人擅自符号化成一个漂亮花瓶，还用性欲来随意涂抹，让他心里愤愤不平。但他弄不清自己对此不平之外酝酿的情绪是什么。后来克里斯出走许久，他才在成长中慢慢明白：他在因他人幻想中的欲望染指了克里斯而吃味。那是他第一次意识到醋意是什么滋味，虽然是在流言蜚语和后知后觉里。

可今天之前，克里斯好像都没明确地被快斗观察到过吃醋的现象。不过现在，他在快斗面前不声不响的吃醋了——在右臂只是单恋过快斗的前提下，还是对方都已经离开心城好几个小时之后。快斗一边有点伤脑筋，一边又有点忍不住总想上翘嘴角。

克里斯又扭头看了他一眼，眼尾微微下垂，蓝眼睛里映着明晃晃的：快点安抚我，我在委屈。

快斗闭眼叹了口气，顺着对方的意思张了嘴：“在他们都走了的现在，你开始因为我又见到了暗恋过我的右臂，所以吃上醋了吗？”

“不行吗？”克里斯放下茶壶转过身，脸上没了刚刚的委屈味道，反而多了点理直气壮。

“没有不行。不过我真也没有歉意，甚至还有点高兴。”快斗走近他身边，坦然的仰起脸看他。

他迎接了克里斯微微蹙起的眉，银发男人像个闹脾气的初中生那样对他扁扁嘴：“我并没想让你道歉。只是昨晚的事情过去后，我才意识到还存在着‘她暗恋你这么久’的事实。回味起来的确让我有点心神不宁……”

快斗的吻打断了他的话。学生抱住自己曾经老师的腰，小臂攀附上对方后背，手指停在男人漂亮的蝴蝶骨上摩挲。

“我和她什么都没有过。”他半睁着眼睛边说话边继续轻吻，“还有，我对你吃醋是真的有点高兴……我还以为只有我会在意别人觊觎你，现在我们扯平了。”

克里斯的手绕上快斗的腰，轻轻侧头给了他一个柔软绵长的吻。

“看来我需要你再分享点这部分过去，才能心理平衡。”他贴着快斗的嘴唇咕哝，感觉到怀中人同样咕哝着回了他一个“好”。

快斗半眯着眼睛靠在对方怀里呢喃着，视野里男人漂亮的银发在夕阳下流泻着暖光。

02

“结果你就请我喝橙汁？还是罐装的？”左膀对着眼前的橙子汽水皱眉。难得他和右臂打赌赢了一回，结果“输的人请对方喝一杯”这个喝一杯，变成了碳酸饮料。

“真让人瞬间就没兴致了啊……”他忍不住扁扁嘴，听着罐子里的悉悉索索的气泡声音和海浪声混在一起扑进耳朵里打滚。

“有什么不满吗？你我都没到二十岁，没出日本领海之前酒吧不会卖酒给二十岁以下的客人的。你这抱怨的意思，是想让我游泳到菲律宾还是中国去买酒过来？”他旁边的老搭档直接眼刀丢过来，却扭头又放轻口气，“在船上喝酒万一喝醉失态也不好，我是你的经纪人，有维护你形象的职责。”

“没有没有。你这人有时候真古板到没意思。”

对方转了小声念叨，右臂也就睁一眼闭一眼不再回复。她手里的汽水是桃子味道的，和左膀的一样都来自船上的自动贩卖机。海浪的声音拍打着耳膜，距离他们离港已经有一段时间，太阳都快落下海平面。左膀用余光看见右臂背靠着甲板围栏不去看海景反而盯着手里的汽水，紫色的前发在晚风里轻轻飘摇。

“要真是舍不得和快斗这么别过，就去打个电话吧。”他叹了口气，看向夕阳，“没达成也是小姑娘时代难得的少女心嘛，多费点力气也算对得起你那么喜欢他了。”

“不用了。早都结束了。”右臂回答得很快，声音也很轻。

“我知道你不愿意被人看成优柔寡断的人所以凡事都不爱回头，但这不一样。”左膀用手指尖敲了敲右臂手肘边的围栏，“对自己的感情认真也没有错啊。”

“不。是我知道它在WDC后我们决定离开心城时就结束了，现在余下的不过是挂念。”她闭上眼睛，随后拿拇指轻轻摩挲手里的易拉罐后才睁眼。“其实我从一开始，就隐约知道这段感情很大概率就是只能我自己的事情……”

她撑起身体，往船舱方向走去。

“毕竟，我必须得承认现实：快斗从一开始就没打算让我能了解他。”

左膀看着她消失在船舱里，挠了挠头：“啊，这么说来，好像也没错啊……哎呀，还真有点不甘心。”

他抱起手臂，在夕阳里撇撇嘴。想想也是有点不甘心。和一起训练又快斗共事那么久，可到了今天，对他其实了解也不多啊。

03

左膀是在十六岁多的时候见到的快斗。之所以说十六岁多，是生于贫民窟的他连自己的父母是谁都不知道，就更不清楚自己哪一天生日，仅知道自己的出生月份比早右臂两个月；而之所以要说见到，是因为他们早早几个月前就在流言里认识了这个名字。

他们被心城先生收留后，有一段时日是在心城外跟着对方四处游荡的。那时候心城先生还不叫“心城”，还仅属于有野心的毛贼之流，不过已经披上了一层煞有介事的智囊外衣。收留在流浪中走投无路的左膀与右臂对他来说是个意外，也带着目的：他从黑市探知心城内部正在秘密汇集符合特定条件的少年。

左膀和右臂在离开贫民窟的教会学校后，处于长期的居无定所状态下，自然有寻常青少年没有的机警和反应速度。除去当时营养不良之外，求生与自保意识自然远高于有父母庇护下长大的孩子。心城先生看中了这点，因为他同时从黑市得知，心城内部汇集大量少年的基础要求就是有强烈的竞争意识。

他们在心城先生门下被秘密教养了一段时间，纠正了礼仪与谈吐，改掉流浪时的不良习惯，同时被教授了决斗技巧。这段日子过后的某天，心城先生似乎终于心愿达成的攀附上了高层，如愿成为了心城先生。而左膀右臂获得了心城颁发的新身份，以外编训练生的身份加入了心城秘密研究组主导的选拔项目。

他们从时间上算来，是中途加入训练组的人。其他学生已经训练了半年多后，他们才汇入。左膀是个性格直爽的人，又能力不错，所以一上来没多久就和其他人相处得还算融洽；右臂则冷淡许多，除了必要的招呼和交流从不多说话，所以尽管她拥有才能并且还相貌不错，训练生们却更多的把她视为“高岭之花”，望而却步。

十四五岁的青少年，拥有了接近成年人的体格，却也正处于幼稚和好奇心旺盛的末尾，所以最难应付阶段：喜欢抱团，喜欢传言，还可能意外下手没轻没重的孤立别人。

好在右臂因为是左膀的朋友，而左膀当时表面上又人缘不错，所以她没人敢亲近但也没被孤立过。左膀也在开朗下有着谨慎：尽管能几乎和所有训练生迅速开始攀谈，但更多的时候只让对方说话，很少明确表达自己的意见或附和；他在直爽和受欢迎之下，并未让自己迎合成任何小团体的一员。

所以右臂跟着他，在各个小团体的闲谈里零零碎碎听了不少流言。

“你们知道吗？训练生其实不止见到的这些，”坐在右臂对面的男孩子挑了挑眉，随后压低声音神神秘秘的开口，“据说啊……还有个没人见过的受训生：没有登记，不跟训练组上课，甚至连教练们都没见过他。”

右臂还没回话，左膀就眯着眼睛插进来：“哇，什么人有这么神秘啊？”

左膀这个适时提问显然取悦了对面少年的虚荣心，他清了清嗓子：“我知道的可不止这点，我还听说啊……那个‘被藏起来的受训生’，是由我们训练组的技术支持人员进行私下训练的。对，就是那些我们这些训练生都没几个人见过的神秘人，在给他进行专项指导。”

“是这样嘛？”左膀托着下巴，表现出一副好奇样子，“除了我们，还有人在接受课程啊。看来我们的‘同学’其实比想像得多嘛。”

“可是，这有些奇怪。”右臂的声音冷不丁响起，不止对面，左膀都被吓了一跳，他扭过头，看着自己的搭档放下勺子继续说：“训练我们是机密项目吧，那么技术支持人员也应该保密权限和限制等同于教练组。这样的情况下，会允许对方私下再培养计划外的学生吗？”

右臂的声音很轻，说话时也没什么表情，但高岭之花主动搭话的现实，显然让对面有些飘飘然，他转转眼睛：“这你就不知道了吧？我就偷偷再告诉你们一个大消息——”

左膀不动声色的跟着竖起耳朵。

“据说这个被偷偷教导的学生，是心城高层的孩子。”

同一餐桌上的青少年们都压低声音发出轻叹。左膀跟着他们一起，余光看见右臂依旧没什么大反应，只是悄悄放大了瞳孔。

进餐结束后，左膀在去休息室的路上用手肘碰了碰右臂：“你不是被传言所谓的高层的孩子吓到了吧？我看那个传闻多半不是真的，心城先生都到了心城管理者的位置了，也才能让我们先以外编训练生的身份进入组训练。要是传言是真的，那这个‘高层’得高到哪里去呀？”

“但似乎也不像假的。”

“为什么？我倒是觉得多半像哪个讨厌训练课学生瞎编的。你这是又是女人的直觉吗？”

“要真是想传开的流言，那就一定要‘像真的’才行。”右臂瞥了他一眼，然后用余光四处看看确认无人后，才继续说：“这流言里面，说指导外面那个不知名学生的是个学生们都没见过的技术支持人员……一般来说，就算是讨厌训练课而编出来的话，假如想要大家相信，更应该传主角是教练组的某个人吧？毕竟技术支持人员学生都接触不到，传了也没有用。”

“这么想也不是没道理。这种两个传闻对象学生们一个人都见不到的传闻，即使传开了好像也没什么好处的样子。”

“对，就是正常来讲这个流言很不好相信。同时传播起来似乎也没有什么收益。”

“而正因为怎么看都没有好处，却又流传着，所以你才会觉得‘除非它本身就是事实’？”

右臂点了点头：“又或者，流言的动机和收益都还在我们看不到的地方。”

“呀，这不就危险了么……看不见的东西总是最麻烦。”左膀挠了挠头，双手背在脑后，压低声音，“这样就连是不是会发展到缠上我们，都没法确定了啊。”

“所以，这几天就劳你多听听看吧。”

“哇咧，又要我来啊？”

“我只是建议施行最有效的方法。”

左膀当时咂咂嘴，半开玩笑的抱怨着“怎么总是我啊”应下了。但是后来几天里，他暗自庆幸多亏出动的是自己，否则凭右臂的冷淡的印象和女孩子身份，是不可能在打探中听到这些传言的。

04

总的来说，他听到的话里，能传给右臂的有效信息和无用信息对半开。但无用信息里，又能用他的男孩子身份，额外提取出一些值得玩味的消息。

十四五岁的少年少女，正处在好奇心最容易转化为行动的阶段。这个年纪特有懵懂再加上萌动，很容易混合出一些只会有同性之间才能放肆传播流言。而这个年纪的男孩子们对异性总归在口头上是会含蓄一些，再加上右臂平时冷清不合群的印象，左膀在调查开始不久就可以断定，她来的话，这些话绝对是听不到的。

他们传闻，高层的孩子是个漂亮的少年。

“具体什么样不知道，就只知道足够用‘漂亮’来形容。”说这话的训练生拿着左膀送过来汽水，带着一丝微妙的玩味开口。

左膀半开玩笑的追问：“不会吧，一个男人的漂亮有什么好说啊？难不成漂亮能是他被选中，得到额外授课的原因吗？”

对面对他晃了晃手指：“就是漂亮才有问题啊——”他皱着眉对左膀炫耀着：“你肯定不知道，传闻这个学生啊，和那个技术人员之间有点不清不楚的关系。”

左膀咂咂嘴，做出一副为难的样子：“不会吧。哪里有技术人员敢那么大胆，只因为对方好看就松口去教啊。被发现了不是分分钟完蛋么。”

“所以说得是高层的孩子才做得到嘛！你想想，要是高层默许了，又因为自己的孩子加入训练组名不正言不顺，所以调动了一个技术人员去教，这不是很有可能吗？”

“哦……这样啊。”左膀挠了挠头，撇嘴，故意夸张的口气描述失落，“不过这样，感觉这小故事还不够有意思啊……”

“嘿嘿，”对方眯起眼，“大个子，你人挺好就是思考太直线啦。这种事情怎么会这么简单嘛……你想想，漂亮的小男生可是和技术人员之间不清不楚在先，还是授课被批准了在先，可还是谁都不知道的事情呐。至于是不是已经发生了点什么，才不得不成为‘例外’的，也不好说么。因为是高层的孩子，有些事情不能明说于是就给个说得过去的理由变得合理，也不是什么难猜到的情况。”

“唉，是这种可能吗……那这个高层的孩子也挺怪异的，怎么就找上了一个技术人员啊，脸我们训练生都几乎没见过技术支持组的活人呢。”

对方对他哼笑，满是得意：“额外的消息你没听到吗？技术员啊……据说也是个足够用漂亮形容的人。”

之后，对方绘声绘色的描述起了传闻中两个人的种种情节。左膀不知道其中几分真假，但他当时为了筛选信息全部都记下了。时至今日，那次打探中对方这些闲话里的具体内容他已完全不记得，但是他记住了对方隐匿在语气后对的没过露面的竞争者的轻蔑态度，和眉飞色舞之间掩不住的不平。

而陈述的内容，十句话中有一半会用于调笑讽刺两个人关系如何见不得光。

他转述给右臂时，略去了对方的态度和调笑。他却在心里清楚，对方对没见过面的竞争者，心底是嫉妒和羡慕的——无论是或许存在的高层后盾，还是漂亮的专属指导，甚至是容貌。

同性对同性之间，才会有些流言格外放肆。而放肆与渴望，却如同蔷薇与刺一样密不可分。

“原来传闻已经这么细致……不太正常。”右臂听后托着下巴思考。

“你要报告给心城先生吗？”左膀摆弄着易拉罐看着她。

“按照心城先生‘受训的同时，也要收集训练组内情报’的命令，应该这样做。”

“其实我一直都想不通，他干嘛要注意训练组内情报啊？他虽然现在还没有成为训练组主管，但看起来他接手也不过是时间问题。就这么着急这几天的时间差吗？”

“那就是心城先生自己的事情。我们接受命令但不是他的仆人，不需要凡事都替他思考周全。”

左膀听到最后一句乐了，同时他觉得右臂有些小题大做。但当他们把消息报告给心城先生时，对方先是一愣，接着突然满意的笑了。他夸奖了右臂的敏感和上报，要求他们继续听着这个流言变化，同时又不要参与传播。

“你们只要看着动态发展就好，其余的不必参与。你们的最重要目标还是夺下训练组内第一名的位置并保持住，一定要在最后获得唯一的光子模式实验体的资格。”

左膀跟着右臂接下命令，心里不轻不重的好奇着为什么心城先生要在乎这个。

传闻又发酵了不长不短的时间之后，在一个清早，他们从流言中得知了一个秘密新闻：昨晚有一个未成年开着车，在无证驾驶的状态下，一路闯到了研究所的职工宿舍。

“哇哦，大胆。”左膀咬了一口三明治，“研究所可是最高级保密区，这闯进来的人不知道结果怎么样了，不会被毙掉吧。”

“哪可能，据说什么惩罚都没有，还在研究所优哉游哉的留了一晚上呢。”旁边的训练生搭腔，“据说就是传闻里那个高层的孩子干的。啊，我也想有个好家长能给我到处开绿灯哦——”

“是吗？来的是研究所呀……那会不会是来和恋人私会呀？有点浪漫呢。”旁边的女孩子接上话头，“还真有点想看看，漂亮男孩子和他的美貌老师都长什么样子哦。”

左膀看见自己旁边刚搭话的训练生利落的摆出嫌弃的表情。

餐桌对面的右臂站起来，说了句“我吃饱了”就带着餐盘离开。左膀追上来，在走廊处停下来时发觉老搭档面色有些不悦。

“你不高兴了。是在同情传闻里的那个人吗？”

“没有。”

“可你明显不高兴了。”

“说得你好像很乐意留下继续听一样。”

“我可没事并不怎么喜欢听小团体流言。我以为你为了心城先生的任务会更倾向留下听听的。”

“最重要的新动向部分已经听到了，接下来没营养的花边新闻就不必继续。”

“啊，你说是就这样吧。”

他背着手跟着右臂走了一段，在走到休息室角落坐下后，终于开口：“你是不是想起来，我们小时候，教会学校的其他孩子指着我和你说难听话的事啦？”

“……也没有。”

可你回答时迟疑了哦。左膀挑眉，但他没有说出来。他和右臂小时候在教会学校里时，因为两人在同一街区所以总是结伴而行。右臂小时候体弱又瘦小，在教会学校中也经常遭到排挤，这时候多半是左膀护着她。那些抱团的小团体明面上并不敢对左膀动手，于是他们会在背地里放不少流言，尤其是对他俩的关系上的。

小孩子即使不通世事，也知道学大人的样子，用似是而非的私人关系传闻来攻击自己讨厌的人，尽管他们可能都不明白自己在说什么，更不知道会有什么后果。

左膀那时候问过右臂：“你要是介意，我就在学校里和你少说话吧？”右臂咬着牙说：“你敢！你这样做就是对他们认输了！”小女孩说这话的时候抓着他的手腕，死死的按住。

“我才不会因为旁人说几句话就疏远你，”她说，“我对你的信赖才没那么廉价！”

左膀当时愣住了，他支支吾吾了几下，随后抬起手：“给你手绢，擦擦脸吧。”

他面前的小姑娘语气和眼神都凶巴巴的，泪珠却也吧嗒吧嗒从板起的脸上往下滚。

右臂不是一个直率的家伙。格外好强，冷淡，油盐不进的顽固，但她也有柔软的一部分。而且有属于自己的底线和准则。这点左膀当时就明白了。

嘛……因为自己感受过被乱传的难过，所以对没见过面的人有了同理心了吧。左膀咂咂嘴，想着之前瞒了那么久，都是由自己来打探消息，就是怕这个情境砸在右臂面前让她不舒服。可刚刚还是撞上了……真让人一下就没干劲了啊。

“真希望这段被迫追着听流言广播剧的日子，能早点结束。”他咕哝着，看着右臂在冷光灯下靠着椅背闭目养神的侧脸，他跟着躺下去靠自己的椅背。

就在他快睡着的时候，听到了一声：“嗯。”

天城快斗的出场，比流言的结束来得更快。

教官对他的介绍很简短，除了名字和年龄之外没再多说。对面这群十几岁的孩子关注点显然与大人们不太一样，不少小女孩解散后开始训练前的空隙中，就看着快斗的背影兴奋得窃窃私语起来。

左膀因为自幼生活在丛林法则下，青春期的萌动完全对他上不了头。可他认可，快斗的确实在外表上有值得瞩目的魅力。以前他觉得自己见过的所有人里，只有右臂在少女清秀的容颜下，搭配上她冷清的气质才让他有眼前一亮的感觉。而刚刚见了快斗，他才明白重剑无锋级别的外貌是什么样的——

少年个子不高，但比例恰到好处，肢体修长又覆盖着恰到好处的肌肉。他脸并不是第一眼就牢牢抓人目光的类型，但那是一张让绝大部分人不会反感的脸。五官很端正，没有明艳到抢眼流俗，也并不会普通到泯然众人。同时，他有双非常漂亮的眼睛，通透的灰蓝色和精致的眼型，会让人在第一时间不自觉留下些印象。

这种并不夺目，却会让人有一丝念念不忘的外表，正是让人在无所察觉时就已经身陷的。所以最是危险。

更何况天城快斗还满溢着生人勿进的气息。整个人仿佛暴风雨前宁静的海般，微妙地处于一种危险又有吸引力的平衡点上。

如果传闻的主角是他的话，或许有一半不是空穴来风，左膀不由得想着。同时他想起心城先生透过他俩进行的流言监控，觉得或许这小子的秘密与来头比他的外表还值得一看。他扭头准备进训练室的时候，看见右臂在不远处看着快斗。

“呀？你也觉得他好看？”

“……我是觉得，他完全没传闻中那么诱人和神奇。”她闭眼转身，“他如果是传闻里的主角……不得不说和我想像得有些差距。”

“也是啊。要说针对他的话，好像看起来他也太普通了。有什么好针对吗？”左膀耸肩，然后靠到右臂耳边压低声音：“怎么？你是不是也想像过对面应该至少是个世间罕见的小帅哥什么的……”

右臂抬手就是一击肘击。

快斗加入的第一周全是基础课程。左膀在前两天还在偷眼观察他，但后面就不再看了——看基础技能水平和训练生们都差不多，没有特别亮眼的地方。他没忘记，他和右臂在这个训练组的目标是在毕业时夺得第一位，流言之类的收集不过是可有可无的配菜。所以天城快斗虽然加入得突兀，但他只要他竞争力上并不突兀，那就不必硬性给他留任何关注。

周围的流言还在继续。几个小团体最初都对他有所试探，但他一脸冷漠的干脆拒绝，让所有人都碰了一鼻子灰。漂亮又带刺的新鲜竞争者，被针对性的套上一些旖旎的流言在青春期的少年们之间，是拉帮结派被拒后的常见操作。

快斗外貌吸引人是有目共睹。到了第二天，就有几个吹嘘自己见到过那位技术人员的学生，开始天花乱坠的描述着故事里另一方的美貌——越是值得幻想的主角，故事才会自带香艳的味道。反正最新的流言里也说了，那位技术支持者已经自行引咎辞职。当事人都已经消失，就算谎言也好夸张也好，一切都是死无对证。

左膀不屑参与小团体，也对流言左耳进右耳出。但也没打算去为快斗平息些什么——天城快斗对周围的一切都不在意，冷着脸犹如机械般应对着训练，即使那些人故意当着他的面提高声音一轮，也眼都不眨。他人的眼光他完全不在意，左膀能看明白他的作风。

第二周的星期一，心城先生与左膀右臂一同来到训练室——他升职了，除了是心城运营的主管外，还从这周起，兼任特别选拔组的最高负责人。

“新来的那个训练生怎么样了？这周我还没收到你们的报告呢。”

“啊？”左膀愣了一下，“哦，也就那样吧。”

“哦……看来你们还不知道他身上的事情。”心城先生没有回头，语气轻松。

“您这个说法，只指他就是之前流言的主角吗？”右臂冷不丁开口了，“也正如左膀所说，我同样没看出来他有什么特殊。”

“啊，这些细节你们不必在意。我只是好奇他的表现，毕竟之前我是没有权限接触最高研究组的。”心城先生笑了一下，回头看着左膀和右臂：“你们觉得，他普通吗？”

右臂轻轻闭眼后礼貌地抬头回答：“是的。请恕我直言，传闻里大部分都是在说他和某位技术人员的关系。而实际课程中，这些也无法考据是否为真。通过我们的角度看来，他在训练中的表现就和普通的训练生类似。”

“这样呀……”心城先生意味深长的看了看他们，“那么今天，你们或许会看到些意外的东西。”

左膀忘不了，那一天，是所有训练生的第一堂实战课。课程结束后，七人出现严重的创后应激障碍被直接淘汰出训练组，五人在接受治疗后自主放弃继续受训，最终只有不到半数的学生们继续留在了实验项目里。

左膀和右臂在那天都撑了下来。但左膀不会忽视，在面对被心城先生刻意调整到失控的模拟器时，救下了惊慌失措的右臂的并不是已经趴在一边动不了的自己，而是天城快斗。

不如说，所有残存下来的训练生，都是被快斗救下来的——在所有人都吓到不敢动或伤到不能动的危机时刻，他冲上去直接撕裂了那台机器，让训练意外终止。狂躁的巨大机器人熄灭得干脆利落，只余下些未冷掉的零件噼啪作响声。天城快斗站在那，脸颊上擦破的位置落下红得明媚又浓稠的血。他没有夸耀自己也没有对周围败退的同僚加以鄙夷，他仰起脸，眯眼盯着指导室内心城先生狞笑的脸。

心城先生想杀了天城快斗。左膀随着他的目光看去，立马就明白了自己的监护人眼神里是什么意思。

就在他吃惊心城先生意外的杀意时，他余光里，被刚刚的事故惊吓得还未完全恢复神智的右臂颤颤巍巍的对着快斗伸出手——那是一个少女惊慌中潜意识的求救和祈愿。

“别依赖我。”少年背对着他们开口，“别放任自己去依赖任何人。”

快斗没有再回头，模拟课程已到此结束，他直接走出训练室。

左膀趴在地上看着这一切发生，当他努力撑起身体后架着右臂去医务室时，才在路上后知后觉的发现自己似乎也跟着右臂被那小子训了一顿。可是，又不得不承认，快斗真的很强。强到有资格对他们说出这样的话——自己都无法保护自己，生死关头要靠别人来救，还谈什么其他？

好在右臂伤得不重：局部软组织挫伤，韧带无事，骨头和关节都一切正常。医生给她短暂的处理了一下后，开了些止疼药，就打发她离开。右臂坐在医疗室外等着药品，轻轻低着头，看不清表情。左膀靠在她身边站着，一时也不知道该安慰她点什么好——他们从开始训练到现在，一贯是头筹人物，头一次这么狼狈。

“左膀……我有点事决定不好。”

“怎么了？哪里不舒服要再去让医生看看吗？”

“不是，是我在想……”少女抿了抿嘴唇，“在想是不是该找天城快斗道个谢。”

左膀一愣，右臂看了他一眼后继续说：“我知道，你我都不是喜欢走形式的人。我会继续在训练课上努力，覆盖掉这次不良表现。但我觉得，这次或许是欠了他人情……更何况，我们之前对他的态度也算不上很好，也跟着听了不少流言……”

她没有继续说下去，但是左膀明白，右臂是觉得他们先入为主的负面态度和对方毫不犹豫的出手相助之间出现了巨大反差，这让她有些愧疚起来了。他撇撇嘴，虽然觉得那小子脾气很烂，随口训人也挺让人不爽，但是毕竟自己之前也帮着心城先生收集传闻所以也是袖手旁观对方风评被害而没管，今天也被救了，算是欠了人情的。说愧疚感嘛……自己也不是没有。

“知道了。”他站起来，对着右臂比了个OK的手势，“你身体还疼，走动不方便吧。我去帮你找他，找到了发信告诉你他在哪。你就安安心心的等着拿到止痛药，吃过后调整好心情再去找他说。”

赶在右臂道谢前，他先一步脚底抹油消失。

寻找快斗的过程非常顺利，左膀本来还扣着脸想着“上哪找快斗啊，我们可是对他什么都不知道”，就在去往心之塔的空中花园的路上看到了他。

远处的天城快斗推着轮椅，轮椅上是个年幼的小男孩。跟在他们身侧的，似乎是个市面上没有对应型号的保姆机器人。小男孩看起来精神不太好，反应有些迟缓。机器人倒是很精神，跟在快斗身边来回打转，絮絮叨叨说个不停。

直到心城先生出现。他从另一个方向走来，左膀瞄到他之后立马就先一步躲在了通道转角里偷看。心城先生站到快斗面前，他对面的少年先是公事公办的问候，随后不看对方反应，直接要求自己的机器人带着坐轮椅的男孩先去空中花园。

“不愧是快斗，完全没有困于实战训练闪回可能带来的后遗症呢。这么快就可以陪着弟弟去玩，果然是能力出众。”心城先生看着望向弟弟背影的快斗开口。

“心城先生，”快斗转回头，“无论有什么目的，您至少都应该在模拟训练中考虑一下，其他训练生的安危。”

心城先生挑眉，盯着快斗的眼睛：“哦？且先不说这是个仪器坏掉的意外事故。就算是我做的，那也是起到了帮你确立位置的作用。第一周的基础训练里，你应该也明白了，自己的身体素质在训练生中并不出众。如果不是这次危机，其他人怎么会立即对你刮目相看——你能被排挤到多久之后，可还不知道呢。”

“但这是我自己的事情。”

“不坦率的孩子。你至少该谢谢长辈的好意，我可是帮……”

“您真的很热心——”快斗面无表情的截断对方的感叹，“明明还没接手项目组，就先知道我被排挤的事情。而且不顾自己监护的两个学生是否会在这次‘意外事故’中被杀死都要完成对我的‘帮助’，是很让人吃惊的预知能力和作风。”

快斗仰起脸，盯着心城先生的眼睛，一字一顿：“心城先生，我知道您辅佐高层工作忙碌。那还请以后不要在意我身上无关紧要的小事了。”

心城先生脸色变得难看起来。

天城快斗转身：“想要从众多训练生中脱颖而出的人，如果先习惯了依赖别人救助，您也会伤脑筋吧。”

“我也不一定，每次都能正好救下谁。”他头也不回的走开，留下心城先生绷着脸站在原地。

“也是，你的老师就是个逃兵，你可真是他教导出来的好学生。”他提高声音对着快斗的背影。

而快斗毫无反应。

左膀靠在墙上，听着心城先生从来时的方向离开没有作声。

天城快斗还未加入训练组便已经四处流窜的传闻，其源头或许就是心城先生本人。左膀现在几乎可以通过手中的情报确定这个猜测。

心城先生没有防备左膀和右臂，他在他们面前私下联系过最高项目组内的教练组成员，直截了当的表达了想要拉拢对方的意思。教练组成员对外只公布代号，姓名和长相年龄等私人信息都属于秘密。心城先生一个个单独联络，其中有人默默站了他的队，但是也有几个成员完全没反应。看来快斗或许是某个不站队人的教导出来的，那么心城先生直接视快斗为眼中钉也不奇怪——无法控制，而且还是很强有力的竞争者，太危险了。

心城先生防备他，也预料到了快斗迟早会成为正式学生，所以先在训练生中设法放入了流言来诋毁。

嘛……快斗敢这么和心城先生说话，那他的确是某个高层的孩子咯？左膀托着下巴思考，不过是不是都无所谓——这人虽然冷着脸，但关键时刻会出手救人，还会警告心城先生，总得来说这人还挺有人情味的。人本身应该不坏。

啊，这么说来，虽然心城先生才是他和右臂的监护人，但是实话实说心城先生本人的操作才比较像个反派呢……至于流言，左膀一向是听听就好，判断要靠现实来下的人。这也是他和右臂在流浪多年中生存下来的智慧。

右臂发信询问位置时，左膀给她指了空中花园的方向。等到女孩子找过来时，他伸手：“药给我拿吧，你不想他看出来你伤到了吧。”右臂有些意外，但还是递给了他。左膀看着她的背影，掏出来一颗止疼药塞进嘴里，灌了点矿泉水。他没跟右臂说，他没什么大伤，但身上该疼的地方还真是挺疼的。嘛，我这人可真是太无私了，左膀咂咂嘴，吞掉药片摇摇头：青梅竹马可能要被半路杀出的小子钓走了，我这还大义凌然的给搭桥呢……

但正因为跟右臂是一起长大的，互相了解，所以才绝对不会随便干扰她的决定，左膀这样认为。无论结果如何，自己的事情都应该自己做主嘛。他揉揉头，看着右臂的身影消失在远处的庭院入口，乐着叹了口气：切，不管怎么样，我都不会甩了她跑掉的。没办法，我也是固执的男人啊。

05

“啊，说起来，我以为你当时就跟快斗告白了呢。”左膀捏着空易拉罐一进房门，就直接坐在客舱的小沙发里，抱起一条腿看着右臂。

“啊？”右臂疑惑的看了他一眼，手上还在床上摊开行李中翻翻找找。

左膀已经没法坐床，因为右臂用行李把两张床都铺满了。大个子男人只能挤小沙发。

“就是当时快斗救你的那次嘛。你不是去找他，我以为你当时就会说点什么。你没说我还挺意外的。”

“怎么可能，那时候只是有点好感和谢意。我当时对他还一点不了解，怎么可能突然告白去了。”右臂撇嘴，拿着手上的密封袋晃了晃，“我当时也没和他说上话，看到他和弟弟看蝴蝶去之后，我就走了。”

“你特别喜欢蝴蝶就是这个原因啊？”

“你记性还好吗？”右臂这回直接皱眉，“我是从小就特别喜欢蝴蝶啊，他是正好和蝴蝶有关而已。”

“嗯嗯，应该说成‘从那以后就更加喜欢蝴蝶了’。”左膀缩在沙发里噘嘴使劲点头。

“……你怎么阴阳怪气的，跟个初中二年级男生似的。”

左膀抱起胳膊，把翘起来的腿换了一条，又换回去。之后又将手臂的上下位置换了两次，最后感觉到右臂还在盯着他，才迎着右臂眼神装作无所谓的看过去：“我……哪里和平常说话不一样？你想说我什么？”

“虽然我觉得这词和你对不上……”右臂挑了挑眉，还哼了一声，“但你知道自己很像吃飞醋的毛头小子吗？”

左膀噎住了。愣了片刻后挣扎着跳出小沙发：“你说什么呢！谁吃你的醋啊！”

“好啊，你最好没有。” 右臂撇了他一眼，哼笑出声。

“所以，她喜欢你是因为你救了她？”银发男人抚着快斗的肩膀发问。

“我推测是。”灰蓝色眼睛的人点点头，“之后我们都从训练组毕业，我成为了时刻处于备战状态的NO.猎人，和她除了工作上外接触了，就是普通的同事。要说往来也就是，她偶尔会通融下，趁心城先生不注意，放我多跟阳斗待会儿什么的。”

“嗯……”克里斯点点头。

“关于我和她，你还有什么想听？”快斗歪头看对方，小臂贴在对方腰后，手指卷着银发玩耍。

克里斯托着下巴开口：“没有了。按你的描述，我觉得右臂是个知恩图报的女士呢，抱有感情时，也很得体有尊严。是个很出色的人。”

快斗抬起眼睛看他，不说话。

“嗯？怎么了？”

“自己吃完醋了，就开始……当着我的面夸起别人哦？”

“……你为这个吃醋吗？”

“不。”快斗闭眼扭头，“能这样也不错。你下次可别黏黏糊糊的闹别扭就是了。”

克里斯轻轻捏过快斗的脸，带着笑意给他一个吻。

“你干嘛……我不用你哄。讨好我也没好处。”快斗的面颊上带着浅浅的红色。

“没有在哄和讨好。”克里斯撩起脸侧的发，靠过来用唇贴他的眼睛和脸颊，“你是我唯一会渴望的那个人，什么时候都是。我太喜欢你，所以即使了解你，也不敢轻易确定你的想法……也会因为有竞争者而紧张，还会不知道怎么沟通这种事，因为我从未这样喜欢过任何人。我会努力成熟起来，好吗？”

快斗扭开头，克里斯不着急，缓慢又有耐心的像猫咪示好般轻轻用嘴唇触碰他的皮肤。晚霞之下，白皙的肤色被染成浅红，在落日的余晖里散发着微热。快斗在他的吻滑落到脖子上时扭过头，撩起男人的前发，给他一个额前吻。

“你也是我唯一想要的。”他贴着克里斯的额头低声说。

“我来陪着你，我也会等你。”

左膀看着右臂开始把摊在两张床上的行李又慢慢收回去了。他试图伸手帮忙，被右臂一句“不要捣乱”赶回来，于是只好灰溜溜挤回小沙发。

“左膀，我不会选不理解的人去表白的。”右臂目光停留在手里的一打密封袋上开口。

“啊——我真的真的知道了，天地良心我没吃醋！”左膀反射性的抬起双手投降，以示无辜。

“听我说！”

“哦。”他一秒应答坐好。

“快斗……不会让他选择的人之外的人看透他。我是知道的。”她把密封袋放下来，转过头，“所以就算动过心思，我也克制住了自己。因为理性上我很清楚，他没有选择我。”

右臂闭眼理理前发：“别担心，我早不失落了。除了与特殊的人之间，人和绝大多数人间都难免各自抱有很多秘密。我不过是遭遇了一次世间常态。”

左膀悄悄松口气，吹了无声的口哨。他把手插到口袋里伸直双腿靠上小沙发背：“嘛，这样的想法很不赖。”

右臂开口前，他闭眼摇摇手指：“说到快斗，你也别太失落了。他也是普通人。”

右臂一愣。

左膀摇摇头继续开口：“他挺厉害的，但也没那么神就是了。你看，比如他也喜欢漂亮的东西嘛——Ⅴ确实漂亮。虽然我没见过当年的Ⅴ，但现在他脸这么挺精致，也不难想像几年前的他大概是那种青少年里超流行的‘雌雄莫辨’派美人，那些流言里对他的外貌描述或许不完全是夸大其词——你看，快斗喜欢上他，说明他其实也逃不过普通青少年会有的看脸审美嘛。”

右臂皱眉。左膀闭着眼睛没看见。

“再想想阳斗被拐走时，情报里不是说当时他见到Ⅴ了吗？看他回来的时候，脸色出奇的差。让我把他从急救室门口轰走的时候都有点虚——我挺怕他当场火气正大会和我硬扛的，我还真没把握把他压过去——现在我想想，可能不单是弟弟的事情让他懊恼，偷走阳斗的是Ⅴ，对他打击也应该不小。”

他抱着胳膊点点头，深入思索：“我不是说那男人只是单纯的漂亮，能力上就不说了，毕竟把我们当时坑得挺惨。你再看啊，快斗是个记仇还死咬着目标不放的人。Ⅴ敢动阳斗，那当时肯定是和快斗结仇结大了。要是一般的喜欢或者单纯的有点旧情，那我看可拦不住快斗直接把对方撕碎了还要老死不相往来。虽然不知道过程怎么样，但有过这么大过结，现在快斗还要把Ⅴ牢牢抓在手里，就说明Ⅴ对他有‘多大仇也要夺取’的必要性，所以是即使站在对立面也要拿到手——我看快斗可喜欢死他了。而Ⅴ也乐意往他怀里跳，说明他俩对对方其实都不是什么铜墙铁壁，或许说不定还有点看人下菜碟呢。那不就更是普通人的样子了么。”

右臂抱起胳膊，嘴角下撇。但左膀还是没看见。

“嗯嗯，之前的是论述，现在是感想：虽然这话听起来很别扭，就好像我是快斗的‘娘家人’一样。但其实比起Ⅴ来说，我们对快斗虽然了解也不多但总归是关系更近点，所以‘娘家人’就‘娘家人’吧——快斗这家伙是不听人劝，又冷又硬，还捉摸不透，毛病不少。Ⅴ是很厉害还脸不错，但，把快斗放在他身边是绝对不会逊色的。”

“我也不是什么细腻的人，可快斗待在那家伙身边时候挺高兴，我感觉得出来。以前和他当同事觉得他像个机器，这回看他像人多了。”他睁眼，摊手耸肩：“反正快斗是个实用主义，还眼高于顶的，那他表现出来‘这人不错’，就是真的好了。”

右臂歪着头，抱着胳膊，用看跳舞的章鱼的表情半睁眼看着他。

“你这表情……怎么啦？我这可不算说快斗坏话吧。”

“了解到了新知识，你缓解气氛的方式除了调侃快斗，新增了吹捧我的前情敌。”右臂撇嘴，“真是……你是热血漫画里面讨好经纪人的运动部社员吗。”

“啊？”

“这样咬文嚼字的赞美从你嘴里说出来和你的固有印象太不符了。”右臂用手指抵着太阳穴，“心直口快的你一下说人家这么多好话，让我一瞬间都要怀疑你暗恋Ⅴ了。”

左膀直接摆手：“别，你别吓我！我当年跟阳斗多说两句话快斗就瞪我。要是误会了我惦记他的人，我看他会飞到船上来威吓我。”

“他哪有那么小心眼。”

“他就是小心眼！”

“而且你不是WDC的时候自己追在Ⅴ后面跑了大半路吗？转播里，心城先生还在炒热你俩之间气氛呢。”

“鸡皮疙瘩真的要起来了！别说了！我不想加入你们的N角关系里啊！”左膀抱住自己，表演瑟瑟发抖。

“哪有N角关系！我跟他俩根本就没什么关系了！”右臂压低身体盯着他。

“不行，我要逃跑防患于未……”左膀站起来就要跑路，右臂先一步伸出手拦截——

“跑吧。顺便拿走。”

右臂手上的是钱包，里面有信用卡和兑换好的现金。左膀看着她，不明所以然。

“去吧，上公海了，酒吧和赌场都开了。”她晃了晃钱包，“酒保会不会卖酒给你，赌场让不让你进，就不归我管了。”

“哎？”

“怎么，还非要我游泳去中国给你买酒吗？”

“哎哎？”

“我说的是不要在公共场合喝醉，做出有损决斗偶像形象的事情。又没说你完全不可以去。在我改变主意前行动吧！”右臂提高了声音，“啪”的一下把钱包阖上举到左膀鼻尖。

“哎哎哎——”

“不要？我拿走了。”

“别别别，非常感谢！”

左膀忙不迭抢下来，高高兴兴的举高，还带着傻笑。

右臂看着他的反应嘟哝：“你这人……局部真的是初中生吧。”她转身，走向书桌，“我还要整理下你的工作时间，整理好了去找你。不要让我去酒吧的时候看到一个失态的醉汉，记住了吗？”

“记住了，记住了！”

左膀转身，乐颠颠的往门口走，突然又转回来：“哦，对了，我很赞同你的看法。”

“什么？”右臂不解的转头。

“那句‘人和人之间，大多数都是有秘密的。’”

“啊？哦，只不过是随口一句话……”

“右臂，”他靠在门口，对她晃着钱包眨眨眼，“喂，记住，我对你没有秘密哟。”

她皱眉提高声音：“那不是当然的事吗？” 之后把脸扭开，不去看他——

“我也没有。”

-End-

*本篇设计系列文如下：《雨后》、《日光之下》、《气体云》、《伏特加小熊软糖》、《海平线上的积雨云》；本篇时间线为《海平线上的积雨云》之后，属于该篇番外。


End file.
